


Are we friends? Or possibly more?

by shadowdorothy



Category: The Big O
Genre: F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vibrators, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdorothy/pseuds/shadowdorothy
Summary: Importing this from ff.net as they are purging again. I was extremely drunk and exhausted from lack of sleep when I wrote this years ago. A very black out drunk (one of only three times in my life I was that drunk) me wrote this and passed out, and a sober and awake me was like "Welp, I'mma edit this and see what happens.".
Relationships: Angel/R. Dorothy Wayneright
Kudos: 6





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Importing this from ff.net as they are purging again. I was extremely drunk and exhausted from lack of sleep when I wrote this years ago. A very black out drunk (one of only three times in my life I was that drunk) me wrote this and passed out, and a sober and awake me was like "Welp, I'mma edit this and see what happens.".

Premise; Dorothy/Angel yuri involving toys.

She was on the balcony railing, staring out into the ever dome filled landscape of Paradigm City. Quite and stoic as always Dorothy heard someone walk up behind her. Even with the wind blowing at such high speeds as it was today Dorothy could still hear those soft foot falls. Knowing full well who it was and without even turning she gave the simple greeting, "Hello Angel."

"Hello sweetheart." Sweetheart, that's the nickname the ever enigmatic Angel had started to call her recently. Since the day Angel had told Dorothy that she "liked her" she had begun to show Dorothy kindness. Angel would often sneak into the house when she knew Roger wasn't home just to spend time with Dorothy. And though Dorothy found it somewhat irritating this nickname was nicer than the previous one of temper mental android.

Walking up to where Dorothy stood on the balcony Angel started to ask her, "I was wondering if you would go somewhere with me today?" When Dorothy turned her head to give Angel a glaring, questioning look the others response was to laugh and say, "Nowhere dangerous I promise. I just wanted to know if you would go to the shopping district with me. If you're not interested that's fine."

"Why would you want me to go shopping with you?" Dorothy's curiosity was evident. Angel had never asked Dorothy to go anywhere with her before. Talk yes, but not to leave the mansion. Usually when Angel snuck into the mansion the two of them would talk about things 'normal' women did. Dorothy was always asking questions about what a human woman would do, or how to respond to certain situations, and Angel was always happy to tell her. Dorothy knew from experience that she couldn't ask Roger these sorts of questions, at least not without getting lectured and told not to ask such things again. And when she asked Norman his response was always "If Master Roger will not tell you then I shall not either." So the fact that there was now a human woman around whom Dorothy could ask made things easier for her to sate her curiosity.

"Because sometimes woman go shopping with their friends, and you almost never leave this mansion," which was true enough. Dorothy only ever left the mansion for one of three reasons. The weekly grocery shopping, her piano lessons with Instro and when she went with Roger to one of his negotiation jobs. It occurred to her then that she had very little contact with the outside world. Angel's use of the word friend confused Dorothy however, as Angel had never called her such before.

If it is only shopping then what is the harm in it? Hopping down from the balcony she landed next to Angel and said, "If I'm going out I have to tell Norman."

"I'll wait for you outside then," with that Angel turned and walked off.

Dorothy found Norman busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Norman I'll be going out for a while, and I do not know if I will be back for dinner."

"That's quite alright. Would you mind telling me where you are going in case Master Roger inquires as to your where abouts, Miss Dorothy?" Norman was busy chopping up some onions as he spoke, so he did not bother to turn around and greet her when she came into the kitchen.

"Angel invited me to go shopping with her."

Norman seemed to tense up a bit at those words. "She broke in yet again? Why does she never ring the doorbell?" Norman sounded exasperated. "Perhaps I should have the locks changed."

"She will just find another way to get in, so do not trouble yourself. And it isnt as if she is doing any harm, seeing as she only ever comes to talk with me about things I cannot ask you or Roger." It was true enough. The last time Norman changed the locks Angel had simply found another way in. It seemed that none of Normans many attempts at making Angel enter the mansion in a polite way ever worked.

"You're right," Norman laughed, "have a nice time." After he finished speaking Dorothy left.

Angel was in front of the mansion, sitting on her pink motorcycle, "Ready to go?" Dorothy nodded in response. Walking over to the motorcycle she was about to climb on the back part of the seat when Angel handed her a pink helmet. "Wear this. If you don't and something happens to you Roger will hunt me down and use that Megadues of his to stamp me out of existence."

Dorothy took the helmet and put it on. "Why is everything you own pink?"

"Why is everything Roger owns black?" was Angel's rebuttal.

"I assumed it was Roger's funeral mentality, or his lousy fashion sense." Angel laughed at Dorothy's remark. Dorothy climbed onto the back of the bike and off they went.

When they arrived at their intended destination Dorothy was confused. "Why are we here?"

In front of them was a store called Play Time. It was in a seedy part of the shopping dome, in the back of an alley, well away from prying eyes. Angel had parked her motorcycle a few blocks away and insisted that they walk through some dark alleyways to get here. The shop, with its innocent enough name, seemed anything but. On the front door it had a paper taped behind the window stating "No one less than 18 years of age allowed."

"We're here to shop, obviously." Angel grabbed Dorothy hand and led her inside. Dorothy did not usually allow others besides Roger or Norman to touch her, but she was not about to protest when Angel had promised there would be no danger. That and Dorothy's curiosity was getting the best of her. Dispite this, she had what humans called 'a bad felling' about this place.

Once inside Dorothy realized her suspicions where confirmed. "What kind of shop is this?"

The walls of the store where lined with various 'adult' products. On one wall there was a sign labeled 'Lingerie', with various skimpy outfits below, and a few racks in front of it filled with similar items. Most of these items seemed to be ridiculously priced for a piece of cloth that barely covered any of ones body, in Dorothy's opinion. The back wall of the store was labeled as 'Toys' which had various products in plastic packages hung up for display. The wall behind the register had what looked like cases lining the shelves. And the wall next to it had shelves full of bottles, most of them featuring the words 'sex' and 'flavored lubricant' on the labels. Where it not for the fact that Angel was still holding her hand Dorothy would have run from the place and gone straight home. As it was Angel was trying to lead her over to the wall that said 'toys'.

Noticing Dorothy's attempts to pull away Angel asked her nonchalantly, "Oh, is this your first time in a store like this? It's a sex toy store sweetie. You do know what a sex toy is right?" Angel finally let go of her hand and turned to look her in the eye, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"N, no. I have no idea what a sex toy is. From the sounds of it one would use it for sexual pleasures though." Dorothy had no idea why she was stuttering. Perhaps this was what Norman called 'nervousness'. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Roger tries to keep you a bit too innocent doesn't he?" Angel sighed and went on, "Well yes that is part of it. But usually sex toys are used for 'self' pleasure, rather than with a partner. At least the ones I normally use serve that purpose."

"Would it not be better to have a partner than use a toy?" Why did I just ask that? I'm going to regret this.

Angel was laughing, "Your innocence can be so cute at times," giving Dorothy one of her serene looks she said, "While it would be nice to always have a partner, some of us do not have one. Others might prefer to "go solo". And sometimes even if you do have a partner they might not want to have sex when you do. So if you have an itch that needs scratching a toy comes in handy."

"Why do you use a toy then? Certainly you could easily have slept with Roger numerous times by now." Although Dorothy did not want to admit this it was the truth. Angel had a larger bust size than Dorothy did, and always seemed to wear revealing, tight clothing. Dorothy would never think of doing such a thing, as much a part of her 'innocent girl' programming as that she did not like the idea of wearing tight clothing all the time. The few times she had worn that rubber suit had embarrassed her to no end.

"Roger is nice and all, but he's afraid of commitment. I've heard rumors of what he was like before you moved in. Bringing a girl home one night and another the next. It seems like he stopped doing such when you moved in. I'm not sure why however, seeing as he never treats you like a woman." Angel grabbed Dorothy's hand again and started to pull her onwards, deeper into the store. "Besides," she went on, "sometimes it's nice to be alone."

Angel had finally managed to get Dorothy over to the wall filled with toys. Different types of 'toys' where displayed. One section has a sign saying 'Vibrators', another said 'Dildos'. The other section of the wall was displaying toys for men, called 'pocket pussy's', whatever that meant. Dorothy did not think any of these things sounded pleasant.

Noticing more than two thirds of the wall where devoted to women's toys Dorothy's mind got to wondering."Do men not need to use toys as much as women?" Ever the curious one Dorothy overcame her shock from earlier and began asking questions.

"It's easier for a man to use his hands to please himself. Women can do so, but it's easier to use a toy in my experience." Dorothy was finding out quite a bit more about Angel than she had ever wanted too. Angel was looking at some of the dildos, when she looked over at Dorothy and asked, "Have you ever masturbated before?"

"…, …., …..I have no idea what you're talking about." Dorothy finally admitted. She didn't come across the term in her ever expanding data bank, mainly because certain 'terms' where locked away from active viewing. Dorothy made a mental note to ask Norman to unblock those later.

"You're a virgin to everything but sarcasm and danger aren't you? Well then if it's your first time you certainly don't want to use these." She took Dorothy's hand yet again and led her over to the 'vibrator' section. This section was divided into two parts, with one being filled with what Angel called 'bullets and eggs' and the other being 'wands'. "Hm, now let's see. If it's your first time doing this than something small would be better. Do you see anything you like?"

"I don't have any money on me." Dorothy hoped this would deter Angel from making her stay in the store for much longer. This hope was quickly shattered however.

"It's alright. I'll pay for you this once. Why didn't you bring money if you knew we were going shopping?"

"I didn't plan on buying anything." And I still don't.

Angel let out a small laugh at that. "The whole reason women go shopping is to buy things. Hm... How about this?" Angel picked up a small object that said 'One speed silver bullet' on the packaging. "Most beginners start with something like this and move up after a while."

"I... I suppose that will be fine..." She was experiencing the human emotion of nervousness again. It must be an effect of the emotion chip that Norman had found recently during regular maintenance. She had been 'asleep' during maintenance at that time because she needed to let her systems cool off and to let her energy sources recharge. So without asking her Norman had thought it a good idea to activate it. Ever since she had been attempting to deal with the varied response the chip told her where appropriate to certain situations. Dorothy began to display obvious signs of distress, at least obvious for her. She grabbed her upper left arm with her right hand, something she would never usually do. Thankfully Angel caught on.

"Why don't you go wait outside. I'll be finished in a few minutes," smiling she added, "And please do not run off. That would be a little rude considering I am paying for you." No sooner than those words had fallen from Angel's lips was Dorothy headed for door.

When she finally got to the outside Dorothy began to head back the way she had come, with every intent of running straight home. But thinking of Angel's words about 'leaving would be rude' she hesitated, again possibly from the emotion chip, and decided to stand far away from the door and wait while her 'friend' finished shopping. True to her words Angel emerged from the store with a few minutes time, carrying a black bag, far too large to carry the small object she had bought for Dorothy. Before Dorothy could say a word Angel spoke. "Well come one Dorothy, we should get going," heading back the way the two had come before. Dorothy at a lose for words simply followed her.

By the time they got back to where Angel had parked her motorcycle Dorothy finally had had enough of what she considered to be inappropriate shenanigans and asked Angel, "Why in the world did you take me to such a place? If Roger or Norman find out they will be extremely displeased with your actions."

Angel opened a small lock box below the back end of the seat that served as her motorcycles trunk, putting the bag within. When she had closed and locked it again she turned to Dorothy and asked, "Do you honestly plan on telling them you went into such a place willingly?"

If Dorothy where human she would have looked mortified. "But I did not enter such a place willingly, you dragged me into that store."

"I never forced you. And I did not force you to stay either. You could have left whenever you wanted."

Realizing this was true Dorothy said nothing in response. She could easily have pulled away from Angel's grip and left that place immediately after entering. But her own latent curiosity had forced her to stay and witness things that would have greatly upset both her deceased father and her current benefactors. Knowing she was defeated Dorothy simply asked, "Where to now?"

Angel handed her the pink helmet again. "We're going someplace private." She refused to answer anymore of Dorothy's questions during the ride to their destination, though Dorothy did notice they where not heading back towards the mansion.

Their "private" destination turned out to be a decapitated apartment building in an even worse side of town. This was a side of town commonly frequented by union agents. But in that regard it made sense why Angel was here. Why she had brought Dorothy, whom many union agents saw as a sign of Paradigm opulence, was beyond her. Angel quickly hurried Dorothy up the stairs and into a small apartment on the top floor.

The apartment looked worse for wear, not to mention it was so small Dorothy wondered how Angel managed to live in it. The bedroom and kitchen where only separated by a counter top, and on the right wall where doors leading to a small bathroom and closet. Dorothy's own room back at the Smith mansion was twice the size of this!

Dorothy was so distracted by the off putting appearance of the small apartment that she hadn't realized Angel had grabbed her hand again and was leading her over to 'the bedroom'. Dorothy was not going to allow herself to be tugged along into something again so she attempted to pull away from Angel's grip. But Angel's grip on Dorothy's small and delicate looking wrist only became more vice like. At this point Dorothy knew that if she attempted to get away from Angel that she would only harm the pink clad woman, both emotionally and psychically. So Dorothy meekly followed Angel over to the bed, which was situated near the only window in the apartment.

At this point Angel stopped being 'nice'.

I originally intended this to be a one shot. But it surpassed the regular length of a one shot in a very short time, so I broke it into two parts for my readers sake. The next chapter will be graphic smut, so just a heads up. As always reviews are appreciated.


	2. To show you what it's for

When Angel had gotten Dorothy to stand next to the bed she said, "Alright, now sit down on the bed... It might be best if you removed your panties as well."

With those words Dorothy attempted to bolt out of the apartment. But Angel had seen this coming. She grabbed Dorothy's wrist, and with more strength than Dorothy thought possible for a small human woman, dragged her back to the bed. When Dorothy was standing next to the bed again Angel shoved her down into a sitting position and placed herself between Dorothy and the door.

"What the hell are you running for?" Angel seemed both angered and frightened. "If you run out of here now and a Union Agent sees you then you'll be killed."

"I have no intention of sitting here and letting you rape me!" Was the young gynoids response to this rather rough treatment by a woman who called herself Dorothy's friend. Dorothy was giving Angel the death glare, trying to convey both disgust and hatred in her almost always dour face. The expression seemed to cow Angel a slight amount.

"Rape... Rape you!?" Angel's mouth fell open and she just stared at Dorothy in a mixture of horror, disbelief and shock. After a minute she regained her composure and calmly stated, "I wasn't going to rape you. I was only trying to teach you how to use the vibrator I bought for you Dorothy. Seeing as you have never used one before, and I doubt you have any idea where it goes, I was just going to show you how to use it."

"..., ..., ... Oh." Dorothy had not expected that. Since this whole outing had begun her mind had gone into high gear. And though she did not have a humans vivid imagination her mind could still venture towards a worst case scenario based on logic and previous experiences. As was the case when Angel had told Dorothy to remove her panties. Dorothy had allowed her logic circuits to turn her mind towards an unfavorable out come, instead of a lesson in sexuality, as what Angel had intended. Dorothy had actually forgotten about the toy Angel had bought for her, which would of course be a reason in her attempting to run away as she did. No doubt the emotion chip had played a part in her trying to run as well. This emotion chip is quite a hassle. I'm having Norman deactivate it during my next routine maintenance check.

"If you where going to teach me how to use that toy, as you call it, why did you not state as much earlier?" Dorothy still distrusted Angel's motives, and hoped to distract her enough to make another attempt at getting away. But considering Angel seemed more on guard Dorothy thought escape unlikely. Perhaps I can convince her to take me home? From the way Angel was looking at her, Dorothy doubted that Angel would even let her walk about the room for fear she would try escaping again. Though after Angel's mention of the Union agents all of Dorothy's thoughts of escaping were gone. She had no intention of running into a mad man like Alan Gabriel again. Angel began to shake her head sadly.

"Well what other reason would I ask you to remove your panties? Did you think I was going to force you to undress, tie you up and have my way with you?" The look Angel gave her was still colored with disbelief, but now had a tinge of sadness to it. Almost as if she was upset by the fact Dorothy could even think her capable of such sordid things.

Unfortunately for Angel, that was exactly what Dorothy thought she was going to do. She had enough sense not to say such however, seeing as Angel looked to be on the verge of tears. Dorothy searched her data banks on human emotions that would make one cry in situations like this one, but the results turned up empty. She searched the emotion chips data banks next, but still found nothing. It looked like Dorothy had no other option but to ask Angel directly what was wrong. I hope I don't regret this as much as I do with what happened at the shopping dome.

Steeling herself for a human emotional outburst, something she truly disliked dealing with, Dorothy asked, "Are you going to cry Angel?"

Dorothy had expected the buxom blonde to burst into tears. Instead the exact opposite occurred. Angel calmed whatever emotions where roiling beneath the surface of her tumult thoughts. "I had hoped you would think better of me is all. I thought we where friends, and that I could trust you, Dorothy. Was I wrong to think by now you would have gotten used to me enough to put a little trust in me as well?"

Dorothy remained silent. She had no idea how to answer. It was true she considered Angel a friend, certainly the only female friend she had. But did she trust her? Dorothy thought back to something Roger had told her. "Relationships cannot exist without trust. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship it is, if there is not trust between two people then call it whatever you like, it's just meaningless." Coupled with Angel's words just a moment before Dorothy realized Roger was right. If Dorothy did not trust Angel than could she really call her a friend?

"I'm sorry. When you told me to take my panties off you startled me." Apologizing seemed to be the best route to prevent a future emotional outburst from Angel. At least Dorothy hoped it was. For once her gamble paid off. Angel smiled gently, still with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Turning from Dorothy for but a moment Angel opened up the bag she had left on the floor next to the bed and pulled out the small vibrator. Dorothy tried to see what else was in the bag, but Angel moved it away to quickly for her to see anything more than a pink blur.

Placing the vibrator on the bed next to Dorothy she turned to her and started asking the same question that had started Dorothy's endeavors to escape but just minutes before. "Well then. Would you please remove your panties now? If your willing to trust me a little that is." While saying this Angel took a few steps to the right of Dorothy and towards a nightstand placed next to the bed. Nothing was remarkable about the nightstand itself. Small and made of a fake wood substitute like everything wooden in Paradigm city was made of. What Angel pulled out of the small drawer was another matter entirely.

It was a small bottle that said "Warming massage lotion" on the label. While its appearance seemed innocent Dorothy knew better. Some how Dorothy had a very good idea of where that 'lotion' was going. She stood up slowing and reached under the skirt of her dress, while attempting to undo the garter belt that held her stockings in place. Her panties where placed over the straps of her garter belt, and to remove her panties Dorothy had to removed the garter belt's clasps from her stockings as well. It was a hassle to be sure, but that was how Dorothy preferred to wear her undergarments on her lower extremities. When Angel thought it was taking Dorothy a little too long to remove her panties she put the bottle of lotion down, grabbed the top of Dorothy's garter belt, and yanked it down. This movement caused Dorothy's panties and stockings to fall to the floor along with the garter belt.

Dorothy gasped. She bent over to grab at her stockings in an attempt to pull them back up. But before she could Angel pushed her back onto the bed. "You won't need to wear anything down there for this. So don't worry. Hmm...," Angel bent down and pulled Dorothy's stockings off her feet, along with Dorothy's shoes. Angel tossed the removed garments to the side. "You don't need to wear anything on your feet either." Dorothy heard Angel let out a low whistle. "Guess it wasn't just your face and hands he put a lot of work into." 'He' was obviously referring to Dorothy father, Dr. Timothy Wayneright. Dorothy wasn't sure how she felt about Angel bringing up her father at a time like this. She didn't have long to reflect on this however.

"Now then, pull your skirt up and lie back, if you please." Dorothy did as she was told, though rather hesitantly. She heard Angel opening the package the vibrator came in. Then a cap being opened was the next sound to greet Dorothy's ears.

"Ok Sweetie, now spread your legs."

Again Dorothy hesitantly did as she was instructed. She opened her legs up and placed her now naked feet on the bed. Dorothy felt Angel put her hands on her lower extremities and slowly spread the opening to what Dorothy's data bank told her was the vagina.

"Ok Sweetie, now just relax."

Fuck. That was the very unladylike word that came to Dorothy's mind. She hoped she would not regret running when Angel had been distracted.

Continued in the next chapter.


	3. More than just friends

She was smiling. For the first time in a year, since her father's death, Dorothy was smiling.

Angel had finished teaching her how to play with herself not but five minutes before. And with release came pleasure and a sense of euphoria. Dorothy never knew that such things could be so pleasurable. She was silently thanking Angel for showing her this side of human nature. Silently because she was too tired to speak.

Dorothy was lying on the bed next to Angel, with her head nestled up against Angel's chest. Angel was holding Dorothy close to her in the crook of her right arm, with her hand placed gently on Dorothy's thigh, just slightly below the hip. At that moment Angel leaned over and kissed Dorothy on the forehead. Dorothy made a soft "mm" noise in response.

Angel laughed softly. "I guess you would be tired after your first time." She reached over and pulled a blanket over them. Dorothy stirred a little at this action, and tried to get up, but Angel stopped her.

"If you're so tired that you can't speak, you're too tired to hold on to the back of a motorcycle." Dorothy made no protest at that. It was true; she was barely awake now, so holding onto a motorcycle while half asleep was probably not the best idea. So she did the next best thing. Dorothy nuzzled closer still and managed to place her head close to Angel's breasts. She could hear Angel's heart beating, and for whatever reason it was enough to soothe her to sleep.

While drifting off to sleep Dorothy remembered what had made her happy in for the first time in over a year.

"Ooh," Dorothy moaned as Angel slowly began spreading the warming lotion onto her clitoris.

"You like that hm. I thought you might." Angel was throe when it came to applying the lotion. Slowing, using her index and middle fingers, she applied the lotion to Dorothy's clitoral hood.

Dorothy winced, though Angel didn't see this. Dorothy had mentally prepared herself for the worst, but honestly it wasn't all that unpleasant. One of the main reasons she rarely allowed someone to touch her was that her synthetic skin was capable of feeling things like heat and pressure. But it was also able to tell her neurocircuits if touch was supposed to be gentle and pleasing, or rough and painful. This on the other hand was not either of these things initially. It was a little rough and gentle at the same time, but it was also pleasing.

Now she was being touched upon the one place her body had the most sensitive synthetic skin. Not to mention the highest cluster of neuro-sensors. Dorothy simply did not know how to react. Her neurocircuits where telling her this was a good thing, and that she should moan in response to this kind of touch. Her mind, however, did not want to cooperate. She began to tense up ever so slightly.

"If you start to become tense than this will not feel good. Try and relax ok Sweetie." Angel would be able to tell Dorothy was apprehensive. Dorothy attempted to force herself to relax. 'Play along and it will be over soon enough'. At least she hoped it would be over soon.

Angel had apparently finished applying the lotion to Dorothy's clitoris, because the next thing Dorothy felt was Angel's finger in her vaginal opening. "OH!" Dorothy jumped a little at this contact. She certainly had not expected this! But she wasn't apprehensive, nor was she uncomfortable. She was actually beginning to enjoy this. No doubt the emotion chip was still forcing its' programming to override her basic reactions.

"Did my touching you here surprise you that much? You must be enjoying this though, because you're squeezing down on my fingers rather tightly. Let's see if I can loosen you up a bit." With that Angel began twirling her fingers around in slow motion. Dorothy couldn't stop herself at this point, she moaned loudly.

"Ah, mmhm," Dorothy tried as best she could not to let those soft cries escape her lips, but it was of no use. Try as she might, Dorothy was unable to quite herself. With every twirl she moaned, and slowly those moans started to get louder. Dorothy began gripping the bed sheets tightly, as if that would somehow quite her. This did nothing of the sort, much to her dismay. That was when she noticed it. A very warm feeling from inside her vagina. She felt her synthmuscles contract, and then a trickle of liquid slowly leaked out of her vaginal opening. Dorothy knew what had just happened, but to think getting fingered would do this to her.

"Wow, you came already! And we didn't even need to use the toy. Hm, but this won't do. I'm supposed to be teaching you to play with yourself, not how to get off from someone playing with you. Now you're too slick to hold the vibrator against your clit. We'll just have to clean you up." Angel turned her head to look about the room, but the expression on her face said she couldn't find what she was looking for. She turned back to Dorothy with a wryly smile played across her lips. "Well then I guess it can't be help."

Dorothy didn't even know how to react to what came next. Angel bent her head down towards Dorothy's privates and started licking her vaginal opening and clitoris. At first she was too stunned to so much as twitch, but after a few seconds Dorothy started to moan again. 'I thought Angel said she was going to clean me up, not make me orgasm again!' Angel was apparently very adept at using her tongue, for in space of a minute she had cleaned Dorothy's outsides. Now she had moved on from the opening to sticking it in Dorothy's vagina. Angel flicked her tongue around inside Dorothy. This feeling was extremely satisfying, at least to Dorothy it was. The young gynoid had no idea how her impromptu sexual partner felt about any of this. But Angel must have been enjoying it, for she was moaning too.

Dorothy felt the slow, gradual build up of pressure again. "Ah! Angel if you keep that up I'll..." But before it got to the point of orgasm Angel stopped, and removed her tongue from Dorothy's vagina. The feeling of imminent orgasm was gone, and with it the warmth Dorothy had felt inside. She felt cold, and almost jaded from lack of sexual release. She hadn't much time to reflect upon this however. Angel had reached for the lotion again and was reapplying it to all the area's she had before. Dorothy was really starting to get into this, and moaned with ecstasy when Angel rubbed her just right. Angel finished with the lubricant quickly enough. Picking up the vibrator she asked Dorothy, "Give me your hand please?"

Dorothy did as Angel requested. She let go of the bedding and extended her hand out towards her friends. Angel placed the vibrator within and guided Dorothy's hand to the exact spot she was meant to rub the toy against.

"Now just press this little button here..." Before Angel finished speaking Dorothy had turned the little bullet on, slowly rubbing it against her clitoris and enjoying the vibrations.

"Ooh, mhn ah, ah, oh yes." She had lost all composure by this point. Dorothy didn't care who heard her, or if Angel thought her a lude slut for it, she just wanted to delight in these pleasurable sensations. She gave into the carnal, sinful ecstasies of masturbation. Angel was relishing in Dorothy's sexual delights along with her, for she too moaned when Dorothy did. Dorothy heard something unzip, more than likely Angel's skin-tight pink leather suit. Angel stood up then and slipped out of her skin-tight clothing and let it fall to the floor. She let her panties fall to the floor as well. When Angel made eye contact with Dorothy she blushed, her normally pale pink cheeks turning to a scarlet color.

"Um... I, I want to play with you." Angel crawled onto the bed and over top of Dorothy. She was situated with her knees on either side of Dorothy's torso. She bent over and brushed her lips against the teen aged girls. Ever so slightly this contact went from lips brushing to full on kissing. Receptive as she was Dorothy knew exactly what Angel would want to do next, and sure enough she was correct in her assumptions. Angel slipped her tongue into Dorothy's mouth, flicking over the others tongue. Angel was literally breathing and moaning into Dorothy's mouth, but she didn't mind. Angel began touching other areas with one thought in mind. Caressing Dorothy's breasts with the lightest of touches her friend managed to elicit longer, more excited moans, despite the fact that Dorothy was still wearing her maids dress.

Angel broke contact first. Their eyes met, and both smiled at the other. A serene gaze from the little angel towards her gynoid friend was all that was needed for one to know what the other wanted. Angel moved her privates up towards Dorothy's face, but before lowering herself upon the young companion she looked down and asked, "Is this really ok with you?"

"Yes. You have been kind to me, so I should return the favor." In truth Dorothy wanted to experience cunnilingus. She knew the name, despite her memory banks trying to block access. Apparently if she relaxed then so too did the blocks on the more sensitive data. But now wasn't the time for such contemplation's.

Lowering herself so that she was almost sitting on Dorothy's face, Angel was courteous enough to hold her labia apart. All Dorothy had to do was reach out with her tongue and slowly, but surely, lick the most sensitive areas. No expense had been spared in her making, and so like a human woman Dorothy also had a sense of taste and smell, albeit rather weakened ones. What greeted both senses was wet and salty. It was not unpleasant, but it certainly was not what Dorothy had expected. Angel must have been rather turned on before it got to this point, for she was already expelling think fluids from her vaginal opening. It took little effort on Dorothy's part for more of these salty fluids to spill out. She tasted something else then, mixed in with the salt and tang, something sweet. The scent of it was heady and made her moan and though she could not identify what it was, Dorothy enjoyed it. This sweet tasting liquid made her want more, and so with renewed fervor she licked away at Angel's clitoral hood and clitoris.

"Mmm, yes. Right there, keeping licking there. Oh." Her moans where loud, but encouraging. At least Dorothy knew she was pleasing Angel. Suddenly Angel shivered and let out a loud cry. Warm sweet and tangy cum splashed out on to Dorothy's face. All she could do was blink in surprise. Dorothy's orgasm just minutes before had been calm. But Angels' was loud and some what wild in comparison. she was still shaking, and from the opening below a large volume of cum was still being expelled onto Dorothy's face. Of course her mouth had been open when Angel achieved release, so quite naturally a bit of these sweet tasting love juices had gone into Dorothy's mouth and down her throat. Excited by both moans and the taste of her lovers cum Dorothy soon reached a second, more powerful orgasm than the first.

"AH! Ahh, ah, ooh." Between the slurry of her own cum and being tired Dorothy let the vibrator fall from her hand. It clattered to the floor, still buzzing away unaware that its' owner had dropped it. Hearing it humming around rather loudly Angel got off Dorothy and picked the toy up, turning it off in the process. Dorothy sat up, but was so tired that she was slouching and had to use her arms to stay upright. She saw that cum was streaming down Angel's legs, dripping down to the bare wooden floor. Angel looked over at Dorothy's tired form and again gave her a serene gaze and a sweet smile.

"Looks like I got you dirty again. Do you want me to clean you up?" She felt too tired to speak, so Dorothy just nodded in response. She expected Angel to 'clean' down below, but when Angel leaned over and kissed her instead Dorothy's eyes widened. Her eyes opened wider still when Angel started to lick her cheeks and the rest of her face as well. When Angel was satisfied with cleaning Dorothy's face she went to work on Dorothy's labia and lower lips. Dorothy wasn't sure what part of her programming was telling her to hold Angel closer while she was 'cleaning', but Dorothy listened to it. She put one of her hands on Angel's back and pulled her closer. When Angel was finished she pulled away. She stood up then and looking down at Dorothy asked her young friend, "Will you clean me now?"

Dorothy had gained some of her energy back by this time, so she got to work cleaning Angel off. Using both hands Dorothy spread Angel's labia wide and started licking. A large amount of Angel's sweet and tangy cum accumulated in Dorothy's mouth. Not sure what else to do with it Dorothy swallowed the warm liquid. When she could no longer taste cum Dorothy pulled away. A small string of saliva mixed with sexual fluids came away with her. Dorothy just looked at it, unsure what of what to do. Angel laughed, and bent down to kiss her again.

Dorothy soon noticed that Angel's hands where at the back of her jabot, obviously trying to get it off Dorothy's small frame. Eventually Angel became frustrated and broke the kiss off asking, "How do you get this thing off?"

Dorothy undid the frills at the front of her collar, held there by the pendent she wore upon it. After that she unbuttoned both the front of her jabot and the cuffs, quickly getting the piece of clothing off, it was still attached to her skirt end however. So Dorothy went about the task of removing her belt and skirt along with it. When these where unfasten Dorothy stood up and let her clothing fall from her petite body to the floor.

"Oh." Was Angel's only response. "Ok sweetie are you ready for what's next?"

"A bath?" Dorothy knew before she went home she was going to need to get cleaned up, preferably with soap and water.

Angel's rather mirthful laughter said otherwise. "No Sweetie, not a bath." She gave Dorothy a coy smile. "Lie down alright. And make sure you lie down lengthwise, or else this won't work."

Dorothy did as instructed, while Angel went over to where she had left the shopping bag from earlier. Dorothy had just gotten herself situated when she saw what Angel had bought from Play Time. Angel had pulled a pink dildo out of the bag! Dorothy's eyes went wide again. She had a feeling she knew where that was going to end up, and she didn't like the idea of it one bit.

"Just lie there for a bit Sweetie. I have to get this opened. Just relax for a little bit. Oh and you might want to lube yourself up before I get back over to you." Angel stated this as if she was commenting on the always cloudy weather.

"I, I don't think I'm ready for that Angel!" She hadn't meant to shout, but it had come out like that.

"It should fit just fine. I got the smallest one they had." Angel fired back, seemingly peeved.

"I meant I'm not ready for that emotionally..." 'I'm not ready for that in any way! Why would she think that was ok? Actually, why did she think any of this was ok?'

"Oh." Angel seemed disappointed and upset. "I bought this so we could be together..."

Dorothy gave up on reining the emotion chip in at this point. She allowed it to show astonishment on her otherwise dour face. "You... You planned all this out? Why would you do that?"

Angel was blushing again. "I, well I told you before that I liked you. Have you forgotten?"

How could Dorothy forget? That whole conversation had been awkward. Angel had broken in not but a few days after that roboticidal maniac had tried to kill Dorothy. She had been soaking wet. Angel had grabbed Dorothy's shoulders, said she liked her, to deliver a message to Roger and then disappeared. Had Angel been planning to sleep with Dorothy this whole time? She shivered. Had the young buxom blonde really just wanted a piece of robot tail? And was she so willing to deceive Dorothy into thinking that they where friends to get it?

Angel had noticed the weary look Dorothy had been giving her, and somehow had guessed what the gynoid had been thinking. "I didn't think of you this way originally. I used to think you an annoying brat. But when I saw you that day, weak and being threatened... Well my perception of you changed. When I got to know you better I found your company enjoyable. And slowly... I came to realize that... that I love you..." Angel began blushing furiously. She looked down at her feet and shuffled about a little. Angel looked like a little girl suddenly. She was anything but however.

Dorothy's mind could no longer comprehend what was going on. Her emotional chip had no response to this seemingly hurried love confession either. 'She...? Angel? ... Did she just... Did she just say that?' Dorothy's circuits where firing off as fast as they could to find a conceivable answer, but she knew this endeavor was hopeless. If all those romance novels lying on Roger's bookshelves where any indication, than there where very few right ways to deal with a confession of love, especially hastily made ones that where not well thought out.

Angel looked back up, and met Dorothy's shocked gaze. This seemed to be the last straw for Angel. Tears streamed down her red tinged face and she began to sob. She had made a half-hearted attempted at covering her face before Dorothy could see, but it was already too late. She fell to the floor then, weeping openly, her body racked with sobs. The little red haired gynoid had seen it all, and was paralyzed with both fear and shock at the blondes reaction.

Before Dorothy realized what she was doing, she had hopped off the bed and rushed the few paces that separated the two of them. When Dorothy had reached Angel she hesitated for just a second, but then sat on the floor in front of the weeping woman and pulled Angel into her embrace. Dorothy cradled Angel against her cold synthetic skin, but the other didn't seem to mind the freezing neuroskin. Angel burrowed her face into Dorothy's small chest, continuing to weep as she did so. Dorothy really didn't know what to do, as she had never experienced anything like this in her otherwise short life. Not knowing how to respond to Angel's sudden emotional outburst was the hardest obstacle the gynoid had faced thus far that day. At least she had an idea of how to deal with everything else, but this was entirely new to her. Something in Dorothy's memories told her the best thing to do at this point was to let Angel cry, and that rubbing her back might help.

Angel's sobs lessened, and soon she had quit crying altogether. Sniffling she wiped her eyes and looked up at Dorothy's concerned face. She let out a small laugh that sound half like a sob. "I guess I'm just a pathetic loser. No wonder I'm so alone." Angel acted as if she were going to cry again. Dorothy decided the best option was the one used before. 'If it worked once it will work again.' She pulled Angel into a gentle embrace, cradling her against the small gynoids chest. Dorothy didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she started to hum a tune. It was the same one she had hummed for Pero, but now she was doing so for her melancholy friend.

"Dorothy, you don't have to do this. Go home if you want." But Dorothy wasn't about to leave Angel alone. She just continued to hold the fallen angel close to her chest.

Dorothy waiting until she was sure Angel had calmed down before letting her go. Now that Angel was back to her usual self, or close to it, Dorothy finally asked a question that had been nagging at her since Angel's outburst. "How long have you been planning this exactly?"

Angel blushed and turned her head away. Her eyes refused to meet Dorothy's. Gripping her knees tightly Angel finally admitted, "For a few months now. I wanted to do something special for you, but being chased by both Union agents and Paradigm dogs doesn't leave much time to plan sexual encounters. I had much nicer designs than to just drag you here to my apartment. Like taking you out to dinner, or to go dancing with you. But those never panned out."

Well that answered one question. But there was one other question tugging at Dorothy. "Did you mean it?"

Angel finally looked at her young friend in surprise. "Mean what?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes."

"Where you ever going to tell me? Or did that just slip out because you where upset?"

Angel let out a sad sigh that sounded close to a moan. "I wanted to tell you. But I thought you would just reject me immediately if I did so. My original idea was for you to get to see me as more than a friend. As a lover and companion. But I," Tears began to well up in Angel's eyes again. "I'm an idiot. You can't love me. No one can." Tears began to fall. "I shouldn't have bothered."

Taking Angel's hands within her own Dorothy smiled. "You are not an idiot, you are just alone." Dorothy leaned in and kissed Angel. After a few seconds she pulled away staring right into Angel's eye she said to her now more than friend, "No one has told me they loved me before." Smiling she went on, "If it's you, and only you, I might be willing to play."

Angel's mood brightened considerably at this news. She quickly became cautious again however. "You mean you don't hate me?"

"No I don't hate you." Dorothy then glanced over at the still packaged dildo on the floor. It was one of those special types that had a part that goes inside a womans vagina, and the other end stuck out like a semi-erect penis, ready to penetrate the other partner during sex. "That's... not going to hurt is it?"

"Not if we use enough lube it won't. Now get back on the bed Sweetie. I'll get this thing open and ready to use."

Dorothy got up off the floor. All apprehension, hesitation and misgivings were gone. Left in the wake of all these negative emotions were excitement and hope. Dorothy had finally had someone who loved her! Something many humans searched their whole lives for, but never found. Lying back on the bed she called over to direction Angel had gone asking, "How much of this do I use?"

Angel had gone into the bathroom to for whatever reason. "Until you're able to slip your finger inside your vagina without any resistance," Angel called back.

Not knowing how much that would take Dorothy opened the bottle and used a generous amount. Better to be a little too slick than a bit too dry. Dorothy heard a "mmph" sound from the bathroom. "Are you alright?" Whatever Angel had just done, Dorothy had no doubt that it must have been displeasing to elicit such a sound.

"Yes." A few seconds later. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes."

Angel walked out of the bathroom. The dildo jutted out from between her legs. But it seemed to be moving. Angel noticed Dorothy's confused expression. "It had a slot in the back for a small vibrator, so I put yours in and turned it on. I should have waited though. Turning the vibrator on and then inserting the dildo inside me was not a good idea." Angel walked over to the bed, dildo swaying back and forth as she did so. Dorothy opened her legs, spreading them far enough apart to hopefully let Angel in. Angel crawled onto the bed and between Dorothy's legs. About to insert the vibrating dildo Angel looked up and asked, "Are you really ready for this?" Dorothy's only response was to nod yes.

Dorothy did not have to wait long for the rubber appendage to slip inside her. When it did so, however, she screamed. Angel had lied. It was painful! In a few seconds she quit screaming. The pain was still there, but it had lessened quite a bit.

"You told me that wouldn't hurt! Why did you lie to me about that?" Dorothy seemed indignant.

"It always hurts the first time you have sex. Is it alright if I start thrusting now?"

"Yes, go on. I just hope this doesn't hurt worse."

Angel began to push the dildo within Dorothy, thrusting back and forth, tamely at first, but shortly those tame thrusts became harder, faster and rougher. Dorothy winced.

"Angel slow down, it hurts when you go too fast." The thrusts became less intense. The slower Angel went the more soothing the throbbing sensation felt. When Angel stayed at this pace for a while Dorothy moaned. All the pain she had felt before had faded away. The only stimuli Dorothy could feel now was that of the dildo's head rubbing against the top of her vagina. Upon heavy moans and panting meeting her ears Dorothy looked up to see how her lover was faring.

The blond had her head bent down, focusing all of her attention on Dorothy's privates. She was scowling and biting her lip, grunting each time she drove the vibrator inside Dorothy.

"Do you want to stop? You look like you're in pain."

"Mhp, no. I'm just not used to this position. Do you mind if I change...?"

"If it will make you more comfortable, than yes, go ahead."

To change position Angel had to pull out. She had been sitting on her knees before, but now she was particularly lying over top Dorothy, legs laid flat behind her. She was supporting herself with her arms. She seemed to be having trouble guiding the dildo in however. After a bit of struggling on Angel's part Dorothy felt she had waited long enough and grabbed the dildo, guiding it in.

"Thanks." With that Angel went back to drilling deeper into Dorothy soft underground.

This position was much more intimate Dorothy noticed. Before they where together, but could not meet the others sight. Now Angel was looking right into Dorothy eyes. One smiled at the other. This was all that was needed to express both love and lust that had taken hold of both woman's hearts. With renewed vigor Angel began to thrust harder, slowly at first, but quickly these thrusts became faster, reaching a peak in speed. Both Angel and Dorothy began to moan, these in turn became cries of lust.

"Uh, ha ha. Angel please, don't stop. Mmhn." Dorothy was trying not to scream from physical delight. Angel seemed to have found an over sensitive spot. The word 'G-spot' came to mind. Angel started to giggle.

"You're cute when you moan." Angel lowered herself down over Dorothy, kissing her first on the lips, working her way down Dorothy's clavicle and sternum till she reached the spot in between Dorothy's breasts. Dorothy hadn't taken her bra off earlier, but this deterred Angel not in the slightest. She reached behind Dorothy and unhooked her bra in one fluid snapping motion, pulling the bra off and throwing it away. Without the bra in her way Angel tenderly started teasing and sucking on Dorothy's nipples.

"OH!" To say that Dorothy was surprised was an understatement. While a tad bit surprising, having her nipples played with was wonderful. Angel seemed to have a sixth sense for sexual pleasure, which of course made Dorothy rather appreciative that this was her first time. This mild teasing made Dorothy feel warm, and with each thrust from Angel the warm feeling turned into a heated pressure below. Dorothy wrapped her arms around Angel's back, holding her close. Her synthmucsles clamped down hard on the dildo as Angel rubbed against that sensitive spot with more force. It was becoming too much for the young gynoid to handle.

"AAHHH!" Throwing her head back and crying out in sensual gratification Dorothy reached a third orgasm, more powerful than the others she had experienced. Angel moaned into Dorothy breasts and pulled closer, reaching her own orgasm. The angel fell onto her partner, panting and utterly spent. Her weight meant nothing to the gynoid, who of course didn't mind if her lover lay upon her chest.

After some time past Angel got off of Dorothy. Sitting up she pulled out of Dorothy, and pulled the vibrating dildo out of herself, turning it off and letting it fall to the bed. With the opening no longer blocked all the orgasmic juices the two had created spilled out onto the bed, pooling together into a thick cream colored puddle. Angel lay back on the bed, cuddling close to Dorothy.

When Dorothy woke up she was alone in bed, covered only in a thin blanket. Looking around the apartment Dorothy discovered Angel stark naked in the kitchen rummaging in her refrigerator something.

"Oh your awake. Are you hungry? I don't have much, but help yourself."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Dorothy got up. She was ravished. Apparently sex made your appetite increase.

"It's morning. We slept through the night. Well, I'm going to get a shower. When I'm done you get yourself cleaned up ok."

"Why not shower together? It would be quicker." Dorothy didn't really care about how quick the shower was, she just wanted to spend more time being close to Angel.

Angel started laughing. "That showers' so small there's no way two people could fit in it. Just wait out here, I'll be done soon enough." Angel walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Dorothy heard water running within seconds. Dorothy went over to the kitchen to get something to eat. There really wasn't much, but Angel had some fruit in a bowl on the counter. Dorothy grabbed an apple and decided that would have to do until she got home.

Dorothy was in the middle of thinking of a convincing lie to tell both Roger and Norman as to why she had been out all night when Angel exited the bathroom covered in a towel. "Ok, now it's your turn Sweetie. I left a towel out for you."

The shower really was small, but was at least large enough for a small person to use. The water was only luke warm, not that Dorothy needed heat to clean herself off, but it would have been nice to have. When Dorothy had finished she dried herself off and left the bathroom in search of her clothing.

Angel was already fully clothed and in the process of putting her boots on when Dorothy came out. "Your clothes are on the bed." Dorothy got dressed quickly. She had to hurry home in time for breakfast and to wake Roger up.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dorothy gave an affirmative nod. "Alright. Oh and take this home with you. Keep it in your pocket till you can find some place to hind it." Angel handed her the silver bullet. Dorothy put it in her pocket and headed for the door.

The ride back to the mansion was too short for Dorothy's liking. Despite needing to get home she wanted to spend more time with Angel. When they arrived in front of the mansion Norman was waiting for them, and so Roger! 'Oh great. I'm in trouble now.'

"R. Dorothy Wayneright! Where the hell did you disappear to?" Yep, he was mad. Roger rarely cursed in front of Dorothy, and almost never directed such words at her. Dorothy had yet to come up with a convincing lie to tell them. Knowing of no way to get out of it she was about to tell the truth when Angel cut her off.

"Sorry I kept her out late. It was well past midnight when I noticed what time it was. We we're already at my apartment, so I thought it best if she stayed with me for the night." Well at least Angel had come up with something.

"You could have called and told us. We where worried something bad had happened." Roger said all this with an exasperated sigh.

"Please call us if this happens again," Norman chimed in.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you later." But before Angel could drive away Dorothy grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her full on the lips. Dorothy broke contact quickly and ran into the mansion.

No one reacted at first, all being to stunned to react at Dorothy's sudden display of affection.

"Oh dammit Dorothy! Your not supposed to run off after kissing someone!" Angel yelled after her. It was too late however, Dorothy was out of ear shot.

Fin


End file.
